1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to environmental control systems, and more particularly to bleed air heat ejectors such as used in environmental control systems onboard aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating a cabin onboard an aircraft can include using hot bleed air from a gas turbine engine, e.g. to heat the cabin during cold ambient conditions. Bleed air can be excessively hot for this purpose unless it is mixed with cooler air, such as ambient air. Traditional bleed air ejectors mix ambient air with the bleed air with the aim of providing a flow of uniformly heated air into the aircraft interior. Even with the use of traditional bleed air ejectors, care must be taken to ensure the air exiting the heating system is not excessively hot.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved bleed air heat ejectors. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.